In many industries where products are produced, packed, stored, or shipped to various locations, these products are produced or stored in warehouses from which to be distributed to customers or retailers. These products, e.g., produce, are often placed in cartons or boxes made of cardboard or other materials to be stored in or shipped from the warehouses. Because of the various demands on these suppliers, such as need for more timely deliveries, for lower or more control of labor costs, space for expanding production, and space for storing more products, problems have arisen at various stages of these processes
One of the areas where problems have arisen is in the supply speed and control of the containers used in the shipping and storage of products. The erecting and sealing of the containers used for storage and shipping can be time consuming, particularly in the industries where the needs are for increased speed without damage to the containers being readied for use. The machines used for this purpose can also be large, occupy a lot of square footage of a warehouse facility, be complex, and have increased mechanical reliability problems.